Iron Spilled Between the Lines
by RainxSnow
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots dedicated to Gajeel and Levy. Will probably include a bit of Gajeel and Juvia friendship as well. Chapter 2, "First Meeting" (edolas AU) T for minor swearing.
1. Spoilers

This is just a drabble that occurred to me randomly. Beware the wrath of a bookworm.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

"Spoilers"

Gajeel was incredibly, unbelievably _bored_. While he wanted to go on a job, or at least go to the guild where he could pick a good fight, his girlfriend insisted that he wait until she finished her book first.

Gajeel brilliantly suggested that she just take the book with her, but she said no, she'd get distracted at the guild and never finish. Besides she liked reading at home better.

So there he was, trapped by nothing but the threat of his Shrimp giving him the silent treatment if he left, bored, and itching for a fight. He could always go wake up Lilly and fight him, but Gajeel had the feeling if he did, Levy would yell at them for making too much noise.

And Shrimp could be damn scary when she was reading.

After a few _hours_ (okay, maybe minutes) of sitting there, bored, Gajeel decided it just wasn't worth it. But if he left for the guild, Levy would ignore him, and he hated being ignored. He nonchalantly sat down next to Levy on the couch, and leaned back casually before speaking.

"The army chick dies."

Levy looked up from her book, jaw suddenly taunt "...What?" She said sharply.

"Yeah, they find out she's a woman, so they execute her. It's all about how twisted society was back then, or something like that. At least that's what Juvia told me. She doesn't even get to die in battle."

Levy set down her novel and closed her trembling fists. "And what made you decide it was okay for you to tell me that _before_ I finished the book?" She asked in a low, threatening tone.

Gajeel shrugged, before flashing a wicked grin at the small blunette. "I was bored."

Levy stood up silently before taking a purse out of nowhere and slamming it into the dragonslayer's face. He, very promptly, was knocked unconscious.

Okay, well, that's it. Loved it? Hated it? Found about a million grammatical errors? Please let me know in the reviews, especially about the grammer.


	2. First Meeting

Okay, a painfully small amount of Edo-Gale. This is more about Edo-Gajeel joining Fairy Tail and meeting a few of the members. There is only like, 3 paragraphs of actually Gajeel-Levy interaction, so I tried to make it intense, but I've never been through anything like that so it's kind of awful. I'm sorry! *bows* So without further rambling...

Fairy Tail, much to my sorrow, does not belong to me, but to Hiro-Mashima.

First Meeting

Gajeel Redfox, free-lance writer, looked at the building in front of him, before double checking his paper. Yep, this was it, The Fairy Tail Guild. Since he wasn't a wizard, he had formerly had no reason to seek out this place, but now that magic was gone and _no one _was a wizard, he could join this guild just to help people. The Gajeel from Earthland had seemed pretty damn happy with his own version of the guild, and the Gajeel from Edolas found that Earthland him had a pretty good opinion of things.

He took a breath, and confidently opened the wooden doors before stopping short.

_Were these the really same people who had fought so bravely against the Kingdom?_

The one he recognized as Fireball Natsu, perhaps the most confident on the battlefield was crying like a child as he tried to escape the headlock that the supposedly kind and noble Lucy Ashley held him in. The stone-faced Juvia was quickly losing her cool at the attentions of a man dressed in way too many coats, and the former-wizards (Jet and Droy, he believed they were named) who had been the most supportive of a man named Elfman in the fight were now mercilessly picking on him. He even recognized two people dressed in western-style clothes absolutely doting on each other, and a woman with a strong battlecry politely turning down the offer of a drink. This was all certainly interesting, but could he really deal with all this craziness? Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

Before he could inconspicuously back away and do some more research on these guild-members, a woman wearing a bright smile and a pink dress popped up in front of him with no warning.

"Hello" She said pleasantly. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Is there anything you need help with?"

Too late now. "Umm, well." He cleared his throat and offered his hand to the beautiful took it and introduced herself as MiraJane Strauss. "I'm Gajeel Redfox, Free-lance writer. I was actually curious as to how I could join this guild."

MiraJane's eyes widened. "Oh! You were the one who helped us fight against the Kingdom, weren't you?"

Gajeel tipped his hat. "Yes ma'am, that was me."

Mira clapped her hands together once. "Well then, of course you're welcome to join our guild, if you're interested. We'd love to have someone like you among our ranks. Come inside, you can fill out the paperwork right away."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?" He asked.

"Mmhm." Mira said affirmatively. "We already know some of what you're capable of, and that you're certainly willing to help people. As I said, It'd be great to have someone like you in our guild."

Gajeel nodded, and followed the barmaid inside. Perhaps he could deal with all this craziness if there were just one or two people like this girl in the guild.

After he filled out his paperwork in the back, Gajeel walked out carefully into the chaos that was now his guild. He studied everyone carefully. Even if they were insane, it was clear from their rebellion against King Faust, and King Jellal's allegiance with them, that they did have good hearts. He sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink from the woman he had just been talking to. He was confident that this wasn't a mistake, but it would take a while to get used to. Perhaps he would take a calm, reporting mission tomorrow to clear his mind.

Suddenly, a curvy blunette, Juvia, sat down next to him and buried her face in her gloved hands. "UGGHHH He's so ANNOYING." She grumbled exasperatedly.

"Oh Juvia, you can't honestly tell me that you don't enjoy the attention." Mira said cheerfully, cleaning a glass.

The aforementioned woman glared at the cheery barmaid. "No, Juvia doesn't. Maybe she would if he showed a little more skin and was a hell of a lot less clingy."

"Excuse me Miss, I don't mean to intrude, but perhaps I could help with your predicament?"

"Who even are you?" Juvia asked, still glaring

"I am Gajeel-Redfox ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

Juvia looked the man up and down. "Well, Gajeel-san, Juvia doubts that anyone, let alone you, can help with Juvia with her overdressed snowman."

Mira squealed. "Omygoodness, you called him _you're_ snowman!"

"Shut-up Mira, slip of the tongue. Surge _is_ a snowman, all he is to Juvia is a nuisance."

"Well," Gajeel began. "You do seem to enjoy Gray's attention in general, if not how overbearing he is. Maybe if you offered him just a bit of kindness, then he wouldn't feel the need to assert his own feelings so much. Cutting him off completely is obviously not working. Of course, if all you want is to get him to show more skin, you could always just rip off his coats your-self. For all you know he could look just like Earthland Gray. They do share a face."

Juvia was quiet for a minute, before her glare was replaced by a slightly different, predatorial glint in her eye. She rather liked this man's bluntness, and he seemed pretty good for an argument too. "I might just try that." She said, staring over at Gray (A/N I am crying for poor Edolas Gray right now, Edo-Juvia is a scary bitch.) "Gajeel-kun, Juvia believes we are going to get along very well."

At the other side of the guild Gray Surge cried on the shoulder of Nastu. Why was it that his precious Juvia got along so well with this newcomer and didn't even pay attention to him? For god's sakes he had known her for years and all he had was a lazy "-san"

After a conversation (more like all-out conversation duel) with Juvia, Gajeel decided it was time. He did feel slightly uneasy with the way Juvia was staring at that poor Gray guy. He meant the clothes comment as a joke but it looked like she was going to take it seriously.

On his way out however, he bumped into a smaller blunette, whom he recognized as Levy, causing her to stumble and nearly fall. Without thinking, he reached over and caught Levy by her delicate waist, their faced only a few inches apart due to him having to lean over so far to catch her small form. He stared into her surprisingly soft brown eyes, and he was lost. She was absolutely beautiful. They remained like that for a few seconds before Gajeel lifted her back to her feet. "I'm terribly sorry, miss. are you alright?" He asked, keeping one hand on her waist in case she was injured. Levy remained transfixed by _his_ blood red eyes, widened ever-so-slightly with concern for her.

"I, uh…" He leveled those deep eyes with hers, and she suddenly felt-light headed. There was no way some stupid, clumsy guy was making her feel like this, especially one she just met. She suddenly got her mind back, and did the only thing she could think of. She shoved herself away from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, clumsy much?" She scoffed, "Watch where you're going next time, Newbie."

"Of course." Gajeel said respectfully. I hope you're not to hurt, Miss Levy."

"I already said I was fine you oaf! Why don't you leave already?" Gajeel nodded, and did as he was told, but as he left he couldn't help thinking about those brown eyes, and the intelligence and kindness that had shone behind the initial surprize of being knocked into.

Levy recognized that man, mostly from his resemblance to his Earthland counterpart. In her opinion, the Earthland Redfox, with his multiple piercings and unruly hair, was far more attractive, but then again there was something unbelievably endearing about this Gajeel's gentlemanly demeanor, an aquired taste of hers that she did _not_ have, and that most certainly did _not_ derive from reading romantic harlem novels.

"Are you _still _blushing flat-chest? You must really like that guy." Levy's thoughts were interrupted by a provoking voice and the smirking face of one Lucy Ashley. "I honestly thought you'd go for more rough-and-tumble guys, but hey, if that's what you're into, pansies are okay to." God, this damn girl pissed her off more than the Kingdom used to. How could someone so _obnoxious_ even _exist_?

"Yeah, well you're one to talk you cow!" Levy yelled at the blonde.

"What's that supposed to mean pipsqueak?"

"Oh please, you don't really think that the whole guild doesn't know about your little crush on Natsu?"

What the hell are you talking about!" Lucy sputtered out angrily, but she was already blushing as much as the blunette. They glared at each other for a few minutes before Lucy sighed and sat down next to Levy at the bar. "I hate you ya know." She said.

Levy sat down next to her "Yaeh, I know. I hate you too."

So yes, some Edo-Gale goodness (though I'm sorry there was so little of it), and some Edo-Gajeel and Juvia interaction, and Edo-Lucy and Levy friendship. I am fairly satisfied with this.

Okay, and about Gajeel not receiving a guildmark. I haven't seen any members of the Edolas guild with guildmarks, and seeing as the guildmarks in Earthland are applied with magic, that they wouldn't exist in Edolas, especially since they would make it easier for wizards to be recognized and killed.

So, loved it? Hated it? Found about a million grammatical errors? Please let me know what you think! Or if you have any specific Gale one-shots you want written!


End file.
